godzillafandomcom_es-20200213-history
King Caesar
|copyrighticon =Monster Icons - King Caesar.png |image =Godzilla.jp_-_King_Caesar_2004.jpg |caption =King Caesar in Godzilla: Final Wars |name =King Caesar |species =Ancient Shisa |nicknames = |height = 50 meters 100 meters |length = 50 meters 100 meters |weight = 30,000 tons 50,000 tons |forms = None |controlled =Xiliens |relationships =None |allies =Godzilla, Rodan, Anguirus |enemies =MechaGodzilla 1, Godzilla |created = Jun Fukuda, Tomoyuki Tanaka |portrayed = Mamoru Kusumi Motokuni Nakagawa |firstappearance =Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla |latestappearance =Godzilla: Final Wars |suits =ShodaiShisa, FinalShisa |roar = }} King Caesar (キングシーサー , Kingu Shīsā) es un antiguo shisa creado por Toho que aparecio por primera vez en la pelicula de 1974 Godzilla film, Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla. Nombre Nombre japonés de .King César, "Kingu Shisa," se ha creado mediante la combinación de las palabras "rey" y "Shisa", y hace referencia a una criatura frecuente en la mitología de Okinawa. Apariencia Apariencia de King Caesar fue inspirada por el shisa,una bestia semejante a una combinación de un perro y un león. Historia Showa Series ''Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla En la serie Showa , King Caesar era el guardián de la familia Azumi . Podía ser despertado por el cumplimiento de una profecía y una canción antigua. King Caesar,el antiguo guardián de la familia Azumi,estaba durmiendo en una montaña en espera de ser despertado.Los aliens del agujero negro planeta 3 oyeron hablar de este monstruo, y envió su propia creacioón para destruirlo MechaGodzilla.corrió para acabar con él,pero la canción antigua fue cantada.King Caesar entró en erupción de la montaña y tomó a MechaGodzilla. King Caesar luchó lo mejor que pudo, pero se sintió abrumado por el poder de MechaGodzilla.Godzilla llegó para detener el robot,pero pronto ambos estaban casi derrotado. Godzilla usa su poder especial que había obtenido de un rayo para tirar a MechaGodzilla hacia él,y que le permitió romper su cabeza.King Caesar regresó a su cueva para sanar sus heridas. Godzilla Island ''|left]] Millennium Series Godzilla: Final Wars En la serie Millennium,King Caesar era uno de los muchos monstruos controlados por los Xiliens.Él aparece en Okinawa, una parte del archipiélago de Kyushu en Japón. King Caesar fue visto por primera vez atacando a Okinawa , hasta que fue teletransportado lejos por los Xiliens . Una vez que se había roto la confianza entre los extraterrestres y los humanos ,King Caesar fue liberado una vez más. Combatió a Godzilla con Anguirus y Rodan, pero no logró vencerlo. Fue arrojado a una pila con los otros dos, y golpeado hasta quedar inconsciente . Su destino sigue siendo desconocido. Abilidades KingCésar posee velocidad formidable, fuerza y agilidad, lo que le permite utilizar varias técnicas de artes marciales, haciendo de él un enemigo formidable en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Él es sólido como una roca, capaz de soportar una paliza terrible antes de bajar. Es posible que King César es un monstruo similar a un golem, su cuerpo parece estar hecho de roca con piedras preciosas para los ojos y en la frente. Su habilidad más notable, sin embargo, es su capacidad para dibujar los rayos de energía de monstruos enemigos a los ojos, y el fuego de nuevo en el objetivo. Usó esto dos veces con gran eficacia contra MechaGodzilla antes del cyborg tácticas cambiado sabiamente y usó sus misiles en su lugar.Sin embargo, esta capacidad especial de su no se muestra en Godzilla: Final Wars para que no se utilizaron armas de energía en su contra. En los juegos de video como Godzilla: Unleashed, el monstruo deidad de Okinawa tiene la capacidad de transformar la energía solar en bruto en rayos abrasadores del calor de sus ojos. En el ''Godzilla Island en el episodio "All-Out Monster Attack", King Caesar puede disparar un haz de rayo blanco de su boca. Filmografia *''Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla'' *''Terror of MechaGodzilla'' (Stock Footage) *''Godzilla Island'' *''Godzilla: Final Wars'' Video Game Appearances *''Battle Soccer'' *''Kaiju-Oh Godzilla'' *''Godzilla Trading Battle'' *''Godzilla: Unleashed'' ''Godzilla: Unleashed Rey César aparece en el videojuego Godzilla : Unleashed como personaje jugable , luciendo un look con semejanzas a ambos y diseños de la época . Él es capaz de disparar rayos de calor solar de sus ojos. Altura: 100 metros Peso: 75,000 toneladas "Rey César es un defensor místico de la Tierra. A diferencia de los otros defensores de la Tierra , el Rey César se refiere específicamente con el bienestar de la humanidad , y responderá a los acontecimientos que amenazan a los seres humanos . Activo más fuerte de King Caesar son sus poderosas patas , que tienen gran resistencia y flexibilidad . Todo el cuerpo de rey César es un condensador , el almacenamiento y la reorientación de la energía del sol en rayos abrasadores de calor, que se proyecta desde sus ojos . En la batalla, el rey Caesar puede absorber la energía de las armas de su oponente , que tanto le protege de ataques a distancia y le proporciona la potencia necesaria para participar oponentes en rápido movimiento a distancia. Sus baterías internas no son ilimitados en su capacidad, y hay una posibilidad de sobrecarga debe Rey César absorber demasiada energía sin forma rápida descargándolo " . Godzilla: Rulers of Earth'' Rey César aparece en la edición # 9 de Godzilla : Reglas de la Tierra. El monstruo guardián fue visto sobre todo en un flash back , luchando contra Megalon través de Okinawa , la ciudad que él estaba destinado a proteger . Debido a la lucha , un sinnúmero de seres humanos murieron , enfurecio tanto Rey César hasta el punto de no retorno. Para empeorar las cosas, como el monstruo 'Tierra ' y el monstruo 'Fire ' lucharon , dos monstruos más elementales, Varan ( Aire ) y Ebirah ( Agua) , llegaron. La lucha fue interrumpida cuando un buque de guerra alienígena se estrelló y envió el rey César y Megalon bajo tierra . Gallery Roar King Caesar's roars were recycled Toho King Kong roars. King Caesar Roars (Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla)|King Caesar's roars in the Showa series In Other Languages *Spanish: Rey César *Russian: Кинг Цезарь Trivia *En la primera aparición del Rey César en pantalla en Godzilla: Final Wars , un techo tradicional estilo japonés se puede ver en primer plano con una estatua shisa en él. *En Godzilla : Unleashed, Rey César es uno de los únicos dos kaiju que directamente estaban siendo inspirado en un mamífero , siendo el otro Krystalak , quien sin embargo parece ser la combinación del gato y el reptil. *Rey César era el último monstruo de ser aliado de Godzilla en la serie Showa . Rey César es el salvador de Okinawa , pero, irónicamente , en Godzilla : Final Wars , atacó la ciudad que él protegido por generaciones. Sin embargo, debe tenerse en cuenta que Godzilla: Final Wars no está separado de la continuidad Showa , y que el rey Caesar estaba bajo el control del Xiliens , y por lo tanto no estaba actuando como debería haber sido. *Rey César es el tercer monstruo " King" para aparecer en la serie de Godzilla . *Rey César tiene su propia canción Poll Do you like King Caesar? Yes! No. Kind of. es:King Caesar Category:Monsters Category:Toho Kaiju Category:Earth Defenders Category:Kaiju living on Godzilla Island Category:Showa Kaiju